


Unattainable

by kyungsoo_bxbe



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Dates, First Kiss, Freckles, Hand Jobs, Kyungsoo is a babe, M/M, Making Out, Nerd Kyungsoo, Popular Jongin, tell me if this sucks pls its my first story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-05 21:52:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10317755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyungsoo_bxbe/pseuds/kyungsoo_bxbe
Summary: Kyungsoo wasn’t necessarily what you would call...nerdy, but that would only be used as a relative term.





	1. Oblivious Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> hi, this is my first story and i really have no idea what i'm doing, pls tell me if this sucks so i can stop lmao

Kyungsoo wasn’t necessarily what you would call nerdy, but that would only be used as a relative term.

He ventured to high school every day wearing his glasses that were too big for his slim face, always made sure that his shirt was tucked tightly into his ironed slacks and his hair combed to perfection and not a stray hair in sight.

He submitted homework in on time, respected the teachers and was never late for a lesson, ever.

You would think that the petite, seventeen-year-old boy would be completely ignored by the student body as he doesn’t follow the social norms typically set out in high school, like the way he makes sure to remind the teacher of the homework that’s due to be collected in.

However, this isn’t the case. Kyungsoo is what everyone would describe as unattainable; he has big brown eyes that can stare depths into any person’s soul, beautifully shaped red lips that no man is able to resist the desire to kiss him, sexy dark red locks that his mother had encouraged him to dye a few months ago, as she believe it would help him get more friends and the most alluring feature of the young boy was of course, the collection of freckles dusted along his cheeks, just under his eyes as the contributed to his innocent aura.  
Let’s not forget the tempting body envied by all the girls in the school; thick thighs, slim calves, a small waist, hips that just won’t quit and the unbelievably juicy ass that made any person, even straight, do a double take and question their own sexuality.

But of course, Kyungsoo being the cute and innocent little twink, was completely oblivious to his reputation throughout the school and goes on with his day, shying away from anyone who attempted to approach him.

There is no question that any and everyone is dying for a date with the beauty, and some even willing to sacrifice a limb to get Kyungsoo to spare a second glance in their direction.

However, no one has managed to grasp his attention yet and pull him out of his unsuspecting world.

But this is all about to change when the popular, Kim Jongin, bravely approaches Kyungsoo at his locker during lunch one day, to ask him out on a date.  
“Sure, I’d love that, Kim Jongin.”


	2. Love Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time leading up to the date...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment your opinion on my story, im kinda just winging it lmao

Jongin stood there, shocked, that  _the_ Kyungsoo had just agreed to go on a date with him.

"uh... wow, thank you for accepting," Jongin replied nervously as he scratched the back of his neck out of habit.

"Its no problem at all, are you interested in icecream?" Kyungsoo asked sweetly as he could sense that Jongin wasn't going to continue the conversation by himself.

"Yes! Um, I mean... yeah I could go for icecream," 

"Great! Its a plan then, I'll meet you outside the gates at 3:15 after school, see you!" Kyungsoo waved goodbye with a cute shake of his palm as he walked to his next class.

Jongin stood there stunned as he couldn't believe what has just happened. His eyes followed Kyungsoo's figure down the hall and strayed down to his taunting ass that was swaying side to side in his school trousers. He bit his bottom lip as he thought about the things he could do to that ass.

He shook his head to get rid of his dirty thoughts and avoid a  _problem_ , because he is quite popular if he does say so himself and walking around hard is more than embarrassing.

He walked to his next class which was Geography and sat down at his desk in a daze and this caused his friends, Chanyeol and Sehun to stare at him as if he was crazy.

"Dude, are you okay?" Chanyeol questioned incredulously, as he's never seen his friend since primary school act this way before.

"Yes sure, I'll come over tomorrow..." Jongin didn't even hear the question as he was too busy thinking of the ice cream date he was going to have afterschool today. He imagined Kyungsoo getting a bit of icecream on his nose, giving him the opportunity to lean towards him and kiss it off and Kyungsoo's doe eyes staring up at him with shy affection. He could just press their plump lips together if he moved his head down three inches and kiss the freckled beauty into the next century. He thought of walking Kyungsoo to his house, pressing him up against the door and slipping his tongue between those red lips and kissing until their lips were swollen and slick with saliva. The thought of Kyungsoo asking him to come in... Inviting him to his room, pushing him down on his bed, straddling his hips...

"Jongin! Dude what's wrong with you today? We've been trying to get your attention for almost five minutes," Sehun was beginning to look concerned for him and Chanyeol looked confused because Jongin never zones out unless he's bored in class but class hasn't even started yet.

"Guys, I think I'm love sick."


	3. Smitten

Jongin jumped out of his seat as soon as the bell went and almost ran out of the classroom, startling those around him, including Chanyeol and Sehun. They stared after him in shock and some amused and some envious as they had already heard the news that Kyungsoo had agreed to go on a date with Jongin.

Jongin walked with long strides towards the gates to meet Kyungsoo. He checked his wrist watch.

3:10 pm

Okay, he’s early by 5 minutes, he can be patient as its only 5 minutes after all.

He leaned up against the wall waiting for Kyungsoo and luckily, he didn’t have to wait too long as he saw his small figure approaching him shyly.

“Hi, I hope you didn’t wait too long, I was just discussing my homework with my teacher.” Kyungsoo greeted him nervously, hoping he didn’t upset Jongin.

“Oh no, I’ve only been here for a few minutes it’s not biggie,” He chuckled softly as he leads the way out of the high school campus and in the direction of the town’s famous ice cream parlour, _Frosties_.

The pair walked side by side, close enough for their shoulders to brush sometimes but not close enough in Jongin’s opinion. He felt the urge to throw his arm over Kyungsoo’s narrow shoulders but held himself back as he didn’t know if the boy would be comfortable with that.

“So, how has your day been?” Jongin asked to begin a conversation.

“It’s been great actually! I got an A* on my English report and a cute guy asked me to go for ice cream today, so I’d say it’s been a pretty good day, wouldn’t you say?” Kyungsoo replied cheekily with confidence that shocked Jongin.

“Oh um-yes! I mean… yeah it’s been a good day so far, I managed to get the most beautiful guy I’ve ever seen to go out with me,” he surprised himself with how calm his voice sounded and attempted to hide his blushing cheeks by turning away and following the cracks in the pavement with his eyes.

Kyungsoo looked up and him stunned from the confession and his cheeks turned an obvious pink and he bit his bottom lip to supress a smile.

 

The duo continued walking slowly, making small talk to find out more about each other. They shared likes and dislikes, favourite music and tv shows. They also talked about favourite ice cream flavours, Jongin’s favourite is cookie dough and Kyungsoo’s is the basic vanilla.

Eventually they arrived at Frosties and Kyungsoo offered to go find a booth to sit at as Jongin had already managed to convince Kyungsoo to let him pay for the ice cream; Jongin was the one to ask to go for ice cream anyways.

Jongin ordered a chocolate ice cream with chocolate sauce and a waffle cone and a vanilla with a waffled cone.

“That will be £4.65 sir,” the cashier informed as she began to prepare their ice cream.

Jongin reached into his pocket for his wallet and paid. He also threw three pounds into the tip jar, he’d give more but he is lowkey broke as his mum is making him pay for his own game consoles so he must save money.

Toys before boys.

He received the cones and joined Kyungsoo at the booth that he had chosen at the back.

He gave him his vanilla ice cream and sat down with his own across from him in the opposite seat.

“Thank you, you’re so sweet, you didn’t have to pay you know,” Kyungsoo thanked him softly as he admired his ice cream, eager to dig in.

“It’s no problem at all, anything for my _date,_ ” Jongin waved him off, teasingly calling Kyungsoo his date just to see the freckled boy’s cheeks flare up in red.

 

Jongin is fucked.

He should have known this would happen.

The situation at hand is very urgent and a code red.

What we have here is an innocent, oblivious boy licking at his ice cream without a care in the world, while Jongin is staring entranced, contemplating his entire existence.

The way Kyungsoo’s tongue glided slowly over his ice cream was absolutely _sinful_. His plump red lips had managed to collect a few drops of melting ice cream and Jongin prayed for whatever entity was in the heavens to come and swoop him up. He had already forgotten about his own ice cream that was slowly making his waffle cone soggy and the chocolate creaminess drip down his wrist. Soon, the dessert won’t be the only thing creaming something if Jongin doesn’t _calm the fuck down._

That wasn’t even the worst part of this issue. It was the way Kyungsoo would stare up at him with wide brown eyes. He couldn’t help but think about the look on Kyungsoo’s face being in a different activity…

Nope, this is not happening here, there are _children here._

He supressed the feeling of his trousers tightening and shook his head to clear it of dirty thought that he would think back to later tonight. But that’s a whole different story that will not be spoken of.

“So… Um do you have any siblings?” Jongin asked hoarsely and cleared his throat.

“Oh yes! I have my older brother who goes to University College London, he’s so smart and I miss him quite a bit as I haven’t seen him in months…” Kyungsoo replied happily but transitioned into sadness as he remembered how much he missed his beloved older brother. “But it’s okay, we text regularly to keep updated on how we are doing because it’s just my mother, father and I now.”

“Aww I’m sure you’ll see him soon enough as he is your brother and you sound very fond of each other,” Jongin assured him kindly as he felt for the boy.

“Yeah, I’ll be fine, I’m just a little clingy sometimes.” Kyungsoo laughed melodiously to lighten the mood back up. “What about you? Any siblings?”

“Two older overbearing sisters,” Jongin said exasperatedly. “If they had any idea I was out on a date right now they would probably be stalking us, live tweeting everything that happens and make an Instagram account devoted to us.”

Kyungsoo burst out into hysterical laughter and had to clutch his stomach as he calmed down.

Jongin stared at him with affection and fondness which Kyungsoo missed as he was wiping tears of joy out of his eyes.

 

They finished up their ice cream and headed out and Jongin offered to walk Kyungsoo home like the gentleman he is and they walked down the sidewalk together.

Kyungsoo hesitantly slipped his hand into Jongin’s larger one and intertwined their fingers without making eye contact with him and he lowered his head to the ground, idly kicking a stray pebble.

Jongin observed Kyungsoo in amazement and squeezed his hand softly and smiled at the pink tips of the boy’s ears which gave away is affectedness and the pair walked in a comfortable silence to Kyungsoo’s house.

 

They arrived at Kyungsoo’s door at around 5 pm and Kyungsoo reached into his cute backpack that had little toys hanging off of the zippers and pulled out his keys.

Before he opened the door, he turned to Jongin.

“I had a lovely time, I’m hoping we can do this again sometime,” He said timidly as he fiddled with his keys to keep his hands busy. He took his phone out of his pocket and shyly held it out for Jongin to put his number in,

Jongin quickly grabbed the phone in excitement and left his contact under ‘Jongin ❤’ and sent himself a text message so he would have Kyungsoo’s number also.

“Me too, I look forward to our next outing… I’ll be going now as it’s getting close to dinner time and my mum must be wondering what’s taking me so lo…” He was cut off by Kyungsoo leaning up on his tip toes to grab his shoulders and kissing him on his cheek softly.

Both of their cheeks were flaming hot and Kyungsoo quickly turned away and began to open his door.

“I’ll see you tomorrow Jongin, goodnight.” He entered his house with a small, shy wave and close the door softly.

Jongin stared at the closed door dumbfounded and mouth agape.

Yep, It’s safe to say Jongin is absolutely smitten.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiii! comment your opinion on my story if you like it or not or if i should just stop hahahaha


End file.
